rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
This is an example page to show the basic format of a PC page. This level of detail is not needed. Appearance Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a silver version of her rose emblem on her belt. Semblance Ruby's Semblance is speed. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting; she seems to materialize out of nowhere. Ruby can use her speed to great effect, and is even capable of creating a powerful whirlwind. However, Ruby is only able to use it when concentrating. Whenever she uses her Semblance, she leaves a cloud of rose petals in her wake that quickly dissipates. It is unknown what causes this. She also has difficulty stopping on occasion. Weapon Ruby's main weapon in combat is her scythe, Crescent Rose, which she designed herself, as all students at Signal do. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes. However, she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique. She can also throw her weapon in such a way that it returns to her. Even without the use of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly sharp, able to cleanly slice through a large tree with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, laying down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. Sometimes when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls Crescent Rose's scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Ruby to be thrown backwards. Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked magazines and magazines marked with a cross-like design. The unmarked magazines will fire off a high-caliber bullet with a white muzzle flash. The marked magazines, on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and are shown to have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even more speed and power. With the increased power of the marked magazines, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. Character Most of Ruby's personality is shown through her childish nature, as well as her fighting style. She is shown to be impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she can be serious and dependable. Ruby also appears to be quite stoic in the face of a very dire situation, even following a traumatic event. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy, although she admits to going "a little overboard" with its design. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". She is fascinated by any type of weapon, even robots. Her weapon is the primary source of her confidence in battle. Ruby has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is childish even when in class, she tends to study by herself to cover the necessary knowledge. Ruby is naïve, as although she doesn't like to be the center of attention, becoming a Huntress has effectively put her in the spotlight. In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefers to either be alone or with Yang. However, she has become comfortable with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She does not lack social skills, but has problems when meeting new people. This is mostly because of her childish nature and lack of social grace, as she can be bad-mannered (only out of ignorance) and sometimes speaks without thinking. However, because of her enthusiastic personality, she can become very good friends with people who share her enthusiasm. Although she is highly skilled in battle, Ruby seems reckless and impulsive, attacking on sight instead of thinking the situation through beforehand. Also, Ruby at times doesn't analyze the battlefield at all or take the time to study an opponent. She lacks experience when it comes to fighting as a team. Despite this, Ruby's leadership skills make her a worthy teammate. While she may occasionally act without thinking, sometimes she seems to understand the situation better than others. She can then use this ability to quickly formulate plans. Ozpin most likely assigned Ruby as team leader to ensure that she grows as an individual. This proves to be the case as she becomes a resourceful and dependable leader who studies so hard and so late, she falls asleep in the middle of the task. She was also able to pass her beliefs as leader to Jaune Arc, thus helping him find a new sense of responsibility for the safety and well-being of his own team. Ruby also cares for all her teammates equally, regardless of their race or background. However, this sense of empathy is not to be limited to her teammates. Ruby has a dislike for formal attire, that being dresses and heels, much preferring her hood. '''Player Name: '''Lindsay Jones Category:PCs Category:Balanced Category:Example Pages